The Sinners
by Lolita-Ice
Summary: Every war ends in a tragedy. Yet it was worth it, fighting for what you believe in. Betrayal could occur between those closest to you, love could blossom in the most unlikely times, tears would be shed. Young innocent Veneziano, grandson of the prime minister of Italy, kept sheltered and clueless is deeply in love with someone he isn't supposed to love. WW2 AU Gerita, Spamano etc.
1. Chapter 1

XXX

A/N So I've noticed how most fanfics revolving around WW2 either portrays Ludwig AKA Germany who thinks that what he is doing is wrong, is forced or ultimately joins the other side. Only a few fanfics ever make him truly support Germany and even if he does support Germany, he's normally portrayed as an unstable 2p. And in my opinion, at that time most and I say "MOST" Germans do not believe what their country doing is wrong and believe that Jews are truly the cause of most of Germany's problems, which is why after reading all of George deValier's brilliant fanfictions I've decided to create a fanfiction highly inspired by it.

And I know that I might have mixed up some events which took place and the order, but it IS a fanfiction.

XXX

"Sir! Sir Beilschmidt has started sending in Jews to the Auschwitz camp. Prisoners are being sent in as we speak. Sir Beilschmidt himself is currently inspecting the process himself." The guard said.

Ludwig rested his head on his palm, eyes closed, listening carefully to the information. "Yes, I understand, ask him to come see me afterwards." He said before shooing the guard off.

Just as the guard left, a head peaked in from the corner. Seeing the boy, Ludwig immediately lit up a genuine smile. "Luddy?" The boy questioned timidly.

"Hmm?" Ludwig asked as he beckoned the boy closer towards him. The boy complied, walking over, landing on Ludwig's lap. So close their breaths mingled.

"I'm so glad you decided to resettle the Jews. It was really nice of you. Especially after what they did to Germany." The boy, Veneziano said, unknowing of what was really going behind the scenes, leaning his head against Ludwig's chest, feeling the slow but consistent rhythm of Ludwig's heartbeat.

Ludwig smiled, smoothing out his hair and that one curl which didn't seem to want to settle down. After a few moments of silence, Ludwig spoke up.

"I'm expecting to see your Grandfather soon…" Ludwig said, as he shifted back into a more comfortable position.

"Nono!?" Veneziano's head shot up, beaming upon hearing the news. "Yes," Ludwig chuckled, his fingertips gently lingering on Veneziano's skin.

"Will… Romano be here as well?" Veneziano questioned. Ludwig seemed to furrow his eyebrows as the very picture of the feisty Italian male popped up into his head.

"He's helping Gilbert with the resettling I'm afraid…" Ludwig said, "but he did mention wanting to visit his favourite little brother soon." He continued.

Veneziano pouted "I bet he didn't say that." The only response he got was an affectionate pat on the head.

XXX

Romano looked at the scene in front of him. The Jews were smiling upon seeing the bands in front play merry tunes, thinking that their hell was over and that they were finally able to resettle. Unknowing that past the massive brightly coloured gates, death was awaiting them. SS soldiers could be seen in every corner, most of them blond, light skinned and had blue eyes. Making him quite the center of attention due to his tanned skin, amber eyes and dark chocolate hair.

"Slacking off?" A voice piped in. Romano frowned, knowing that the only person in the camp who dared speak to him in such a way was none other than…the Reichsführer-SS "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I thought you had to go conduct the process." Romano said before pulling a cigarette out from his pocket.

"Heh, I have time." Gilbert said before reaching for Romano's cigarette.

"Chigi! Buy your own packs." The Italian said, though letting the Prussian take it anyways. Grabbing another from his back pocket he lit both the cigarettes.

"Ludwig won't let me buy any, the bitch and all his 'cigarettes are bad for you' talks." Gilbert said rolling his eyes.

Romano chuckled. "Heh, sounds like the potato bastard." He said before inhaling the cigarette.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Romano asked.

"The one about the Jews? Not good, most of my men are starting to have mental problems. Those weak minded Germans call themselves the SS when they can't even kill a pest." Gilbert sighed rolling his eyes.

"Pests eh? Might as well lay rat poison around. That used to do the trick in my home." Romano joked blowing a puff of smoke out.

"That's an idea…" Gilbert murmured. As the wisps of smoke twist through the air, Gilbert looked at the inmates-to-be and an idea seemed to form in his head.

XXX

'Rome' was a very highly respected man. He was the Prime Minister of Italy and Ludwig looked up to him. At first Rome had not really paid attention to the young blond, it wasn't until Ludwig had gained power during the German election did Rome finally bother to bat an eyelash at him.

Their first meeting occurred in Venice. When Ludwig arrived Rome was still nowhere to be seen. He was brought to a room where coffee and snacks were served in a small platter.

After a few minutes the door burst open. Turning, Ludwig saw a young male about the same age as him panting slightly. With chestnut hair and caramel coloured eyes, he truly was quite a handsome fellow.

"Ciao~" The male called in a really upbeat voice. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, did this male not know who he was?

"Ciao," Ludwig responded, frowning.

"Ve~ you don't really look very happy mister." He said his smile still wide as ever.

"Yes, I mean no… I'm just not a very patient man and…"

"You waiting for someone?"

"Yes, and sorry if I may seem rude, but who are you?"  
"Veneziano," He replied walking into the room, sitting on the couch right next to Ludwig grabbing a breadstick.

Ludwig mentally sighed, who was this idiot?

"You?" He asked.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," Ludwig replied eyes looking down at Veneziano, hoping to see some kind of recognition. But of course, the male was totally clueless.

"Cool~" Veneziano said, his white teeth showing. Veneziano then beamed at Ludwig as though he was waiting for Ludwig to say something.

"So, um… what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked, rubbing his temples. This obnoxious Italian was getting on his nerves.

"Welllll~" Veneziano slurred, what happened next was a fifteen minute babble starting from him waking up. "And Romano was like, chigi what are you doing Veneziano!? By the way chigi is just a term that Romano likes to use and I don't think it holds a specific meaning to be honest, but who knows it IS Romano. Anyways, after that I got sad because Romano was being mean again. And so I walked down the hall, but then I realized this wasn't my home and I didn't know where I was. Then I got scared because there was nobody around and it was a like a haunted mansion so I opened the first door and KABAM I'm here! Sorry am I babbling, because Romano says I babble a lot, like properly babble and talk for ages and apparently it drives him nuts." Veneziano literally said it in one whole breath.

"Okay," Ludwig said, leaning back. Though the creepy Italian really did seem bonkers, it was nice to listen to somebody talking to him like a normal person once in a while.

"Wait, so you just walked in, in front of a door that says 'Do not disturb?'"

"Uh huh, because 'Do not disturb' usually indicates that someone is inside."

Ludwig slapped a hand over his forehead before laughing. "You could've gotten yourself killed or at least beaten if my companion was here. He is an awfully strict man and has a high occupation in Italy."

"No way! Nobody can kill me!" Veneziano huffed.

"Really, why's that?" Ludwig asked smirking.

"Because, my Nonno is an important man!"

"I'm an important man." Veneziano's eyes widened.

"Wait… Are you perhaps…" Veneziano started.

Ludwig gave a breath of relieve, finally the Italian recognized him.

"Going to shoot me!?" Veneziano cried before he started rummaging through his pocket pulling out a white flag waving it around. "I give up! I surrender! Please don't shoot me!" The Italian cried as his legs wobbled before he totally collapsed to the ground.

"No, Veneziano, no I'm not!" Ludwig was trying his hardest not to shoot himself.

Upon hearing what Ludwig said, Veneziano's tears seemed to just disappear, "Oh," He said before smiling, shoving the flag back to his front pocket, sat down and grabbed another breadstick.

"Why do you even have a white flag?" Ludwig asked.

"Um… Well precautions I suppose." Veneziano said, scratching his chin.

"Precautions against…?"

"Well it isn't the first time someone tried to kill me. People have a tendency to like killing me." Veneziano said.

"I wonder why…" Ludwig mumbled sarcastically.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man in his forties came in along with a couple of guards, even unhappier than Ludwig even though he was the one late.

"Pardon my lateness, I can't seem to find m-VENEZIANO!" the man shouted, causing Veneziano to squeak.

XXX


	2. Note: Apology

I'm so sorry if I made it seemed as though I was pro Hitler, because I'm not at all and he is indeed a truly evil person. I'm sorry if I got the facts wrong and I would like to apologize about that. However about the Concentration Camps, I read the Book Thief before and Liesel seemed to completely know about the Concentration Camp. I have also seen a documentary in class about a bunch of Polish citizens who rounded up Jews when the Germans came and openly killed those Jews on their own free will. A Polish man even started playing some sort of instrument if I remember correctly when the Jews died, so even if the German citizens didn't know about the gas chambers and such, they should know that they were going to be killed. As far as I know, the Germans were brainwashed through Hitler's propaganda that Jews were the cause of their problems. Also, this is an Au-like fanfic… Because Germany actually likes Italy in this, and I think Hitler hated homosexuality.

This story is basically like writing a fanfic where England is Jack the Ripper and he falls in love with America. But that doesn't mean the writer is pro Jack the Ripper, because Jack the Ripper was a horrible man. I've seen an author write about him falling in love with a detective who found him, yet there was no criticism about how there was no detective ever close to actually finding Jack the Ripper.


End file.
